The Real Treasure
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Apakah sebenarnya one piece itu? Begitu berhargakah? One-shot, semi-canon. RnR/CnC?


**Disclaimer:** Eiichiro Oda

**(Roronoa Zoro/Nico Robin slight Sanji/Nami)**

**Warning:** Semi-canon, Out of Character, fluff, kesalahan EyD, dst

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**The Real Treasure**

Seorang wanita dengan usia yang sudah mencapai kepala tiga sedang sibuk menekuri buku-buku sulit di mejanya. Sesekali dia menyeruput secangkir teh yang disuguhkan bawahannya dan kembali menekuri buku-bukunya lagi. Merasa lelah, Nico Robin melepaskan kacamata dan memijat pelipisnya. Sudah beberapa tahun dari diketemukannya _one piece_ oleh ketua bajak laut, ketuanya—Luffy. Setelah itu pula sistem bajak laut di negara mereka mulai terkikis. Mereka mulai memilih untuk berkarir di bidang lain seperti dirinya saat ini. Kini, setelah tidak lagi berpetualang ke belahan dunia, Robin memulai pekerjaannya sebagai peneliti di salah satu pusat penelitian terkemuka. Mulai dari meneliti fosil, harta, dan lain sebagainya ia lakoni. Robin bersandar ke belakang kursi dan mengangkat tangannya.

'Sudah beberapa tahun terlewati,' gumamnya.

Sejak meneliti di sini, di sebuah kota bernama Montez, Robin memang sudah tidak lagi bertemu dengan _nakama_-nya. _Den den mushi_-nya juga tidak pernah menerima telpon lagi dari _nakama_-nya karena mereka sekarang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Robin jadi merindukan _nakama_-nya itu. _Nakama_ yang pada awalnya adalah musuhnya kini berbalik menjadi orang yang paling berharga baginya. Mereka mengajarkan Robin arti hidup, kebaikan, persahabatan dan keluarga. Sesuatu yang sudah tidak lagi dimilikinya. Robin mengulaskan senyuman lembut. Di benaknya kini terbayang saat-saat di mana kru topi jerami berkumpul dan berbagi canda-tawa serta susah bersama. Chopper yang selalu ribut soal keusilan Luffy, Franky yang selalu sibuk dengan temuan barunya, Sanji yang menggoda Nami, Usopp yang sedang membersihkan ketapelnya, Brook yang bernyanyi lalu terkena pukulan salah sasaran dari Luffy, dan Zoro…Zoro yang sedang tertidur pulas di dek.

Robin tertawa kecil saat mengingat perpisahan mereka setelah menemukan _one piece_. Saat itu semua kru topi jerami mengadakan pesta kecil di kapal mereka. Untuk saat itu, Robin pertama kalinya melihat Zoro tidak ikut makan sepuasnya seperti Luffy, dia yang saat itu memakai jubah putih justru berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Nami sehingga gadis berambut oranye yang Robin anggap adik sendiri itu menyingkir.

Masih teringat jelas di otak Robin bagaimana canggungnya Zoro ketika berdiri di sebelahnya. Gerak-geriknya seolah menguatkan kecanggungan yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Hai." Zoro memberikan sapaan basa-basi.

Robin menunjukkan senyum anggunnya dan mengambil segelas _wine_ di sisinya. Disodorkan gelas tersebut pada Zoro.

"Mau bersulang, tuan samurai? Untuk yang terakhir kali."

Zoro terlihat kaget ketika gelas itu ada di depannya. Diambilnya gelas tersebut dari tangan Robin sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan wanita itu.

"Ah, tentu saja."

**CLANG! **

Dua gelas beradu dan langsung diteguk oleh dua manusia tersebut. Setelahnya Zoro memandangi gelasnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Robin yang menyadari gelagat keheranan dari samurai berambut hijau itu.

"Tidak. Entah kenapa, rasa _wine_-nya enak sekali."

Robin tertawa. "Bukankah rasa minuman keras selalu enak di lidahmu, tuan samurai?"

"Tidak, tidak. Memang aku suka minum-minum, tapi yang ini rasanya berbeda. Rasanya sangat enak."

"Lagipula." Zoro menambahkan. "Warna _wine_ ini cantik dan elegan sekali. Ungu. Warna yang paling cocok untukmu."

Saat itu juga Robin berani bertaruh bahwa lidahnya kelu sampai beberapa saat. Ia juga dapat merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas. Kata-kata Zoro tadi…bukankah mempunyai arti bahwa Zoro memuji Robin sebagai wanita yang cantik dan elegan?

"Tuan samurai, kau berlebihan."

"Tidak, aku rasa itu memang benar. Sepertimu, Robin. Cantik dan elegan."

Jantung Robin berdebar kencang saat tubuh Zoro semakin merapatkan dirinya ke dinding kapal. Zoro segera mengambil gelas di tangan Robin dan meletakkan gelas tersebut ke meja.

"Robin. Aku…." Zoro menggantungkan ucapannya saat ia sudah berada di depan Robin. "Aku minta maaf."

Dua bola mata Robin membulat. Terutama saat ia menyadari bahwa saat ini Zoro sedang memeluknya!

"Aku minta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku. Aku merasa akulah orang yang paling jahat padamu."

Ekspresi Robin melembut. Ia melonggarkan pelukan Zoro dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi samurai tersebut. "Kau salah. Kau salah, Zoro. Kau adalah orang yang paling baik bagiku."

"Tapi, aku—"

"—Sst! Diam." Robin menarik wajah Zoro agar mendekat pada wajahnya. Tak lama, mereka sudah terlibat dalam sebuah kecupan. Singkat, dengan rasa _wine_.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, karena kau tidak pernah berbuat buruk padaku."

"Robin…apakah kau mau menungguku sebentar lagi? Aku ingin berusaha agar menjadi pria yang baik dan jika waktunya sudah tiba, aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Robin. Selamanya."

Robin terpana. Dia memandang wajah Zoro dan menemukan sirat kesungguhan dari mata sang samurai. Sudah sejak lama Robin memang menyukai Zoro, meski pada awalnya Zoro adalah orang yang paling mencurigai dan memusuhinya tapi, toh, berkat itu juga Zoro menjadi orang yang paling mengetahui tentang dirinya. Karena itu pula Zoro-lah yang menjadi penyelamat dan menyadarkannya arti keluarga.

Beberapa kali, mereka memang seperti terlibat dalam sebuah situasi romantis. Tapi, karena Zoro tidak pernah mengungkapkan kata cinta dan semacamnya, Robin jadi tidak yakin akan perasaan samurai itu dan status hubungan mereka. Tetapi, sekarang, sudah jelas bagi Robin bahwa Zoro mencintainya sama dengan ia yang mencintai Zoro.

Bahagia yang tidak terkira. Itulah yang Robin rasakan sekarang. Karena itu, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata yang membuat Zoro kebingungan.

"Robin? Ada apa? Apa pelukanku terlalu kencang? Apa mengecupku rasanya tidak enak?"

"Bukan, Zoro." Robin mengusap air matanya. "Aku menangis karena bahagia. Setiap wanita pasti akan melakukan hal sama saat pria yang dicintainya melamarnya."

Zoro terdiam, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang dia berikan kepada calon istrinya kelak.

Tangan Zoro beralih ke dagu Robin dan akan membawa wajah Robin mendekat padanya. Tapi, dihentikan oleh wanita pintar tersebut saat sadar bahwa pesta yang biasanya ramai mendadak sepi. Robin melongok ke depan dari celah bahu Zoro dan mendapati bahwa kru topi jerami yang lain sedang memandanginya dengan senyuman jahil.

Zoro ikut berbalik dan wajahnya seketika memerah saat tahu bahwa prosesi lamarannya diperhatikan.

"Selamat, ya, Robiiin!" Chopper berjalan dan menyalami kru topi jerami wanita yang akrab dengannya itu.

Usopp sibuk menghapus air matanya. Dia benar-benar terharu melihat dua nakama-nya akan menuju jenjang pernikahan.

"Jangan lupa makanan yang banyak saat kalian menikah!" Sang ketua berjingkrak bersemangat.

"Momen yang superrr romantis!" Franky terbahak sementara Brook mulai memainkan music romantis dari biolanya.

"FUH! Marimo berwajah es bisa juga mengatakan hal-hal romantis seperti itu!" Sanji memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena menahan tawa sejak tadi.

"CIH! DIAM KAU ALIS PELINTIR!"

"Tapi, aku iri sekali padamu!" Sanji berbalik dan berlari menerjang Nami. "Nami-_swaaan_~ kita tidak perlu menikah, ayo kita langsung membuat anak yang banyaaak~"

**BRUAGH!**

Dan wajah Sanji menjadi lebam sana-sini setelahnya. Seluruh kru topi jerami tertawa melihat wajah konyol Sanji. Di saat itulah, Zoro menarik kepala Robin agar wanita arkeolog itu bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Tunggu aku, Robin."

* * *

**TES…**

Robin terbelalak saat tak disadarinya air matanya terjatuh membasahi halaman buku yang sedang ditelitinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa rasa rindu itu akan menyengsarakannya sampai begini. Ia ingin bertemu dengan seluruh kru topi jerami, khususnya dengan calon suaminya itu. Sekarang!

Bersamaan dengan itu, _den den mushi_ di samping Robin berbunyi. Sebuah suara yang amat familiar untuknya terdengar. Dari Luffy!

"Hai, Robin! Sore ini kita akan berkumpul di pantai kotamu, Montez. Yang lain juga akan menyempatkan datang, lho! Jadi, kau juga datang, ya!"

Robin menatap _den den mushi_-nya dengan senyuman bahagia. "Pasti, Luffy. Pasti aku akan datang."

* * *

Pantai kota Montez di sore hari cukup lengang. Beberapa kapal kecil ditambatkan di sebelah kanan sementara wilayah kiri yang kosong dijadikan arena wisata untuk penduduk lokal. Robin memegang topi lebarnya agar tidak terbang terkena hembusan angin pantai yang cukup kencang. Ia berjalan dengan mata yang mengedar mencari dimana nakama-nya sekarang. Gaun santai berwarna putih bermotif bunga merah yang dipakainya berkibar sejalur dengan angin. Ia mengalihkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut dan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya saat itu. Meski penampilan mereka berubah, tapi Robin masih dapat mengenali bahwa sekumpulan orang yang ada di restoran terbuka itu adalah kru topi jerami!

"Teman-teman!" Robin berseru pada _nakama_-nya. Seluruh kru topi jerami menoleh dan balas berseru pada Robin. Robin berlaru menuju restoran tempat dimana kru yang lain berkumpul tanpa peduli bahwa sekarang topinya sudah terbang ke udara.

Di sana, terlihat Luffy yang memakai kemeja merah bertangan pendek dan celana panjang hitam yang diangkat hingga selutut, di pelukannya terdapat sebuah topi jerami yang sudah usang. Di sampingnya, Usopp dengan mantel coklat dan _boots_ melambaikan tangan. Sementara Chopper dengan jubah putihnya tersenyum di samping Franky yang memakai kaos pantai—yang sedang sibuk menyeruput jusnya. Di pinggir, Brook sedang memberikan tanda tangan pada beberapa pengunjung pantai yang mengidolakannya. Di meja satunya, Nami yang rambutnya kembali pendek sedang kerepotan mengurus empat balita dan dua bayi. Dia terlihat kesal ketika Sanji datang membawakan makanan dan terdengar teriakan seperti "lama!" darinya.

Kemudian, pandangan Robin terhenti pada sesosok pria tegap yang memakai setelan jas dan celana hitam. Pria itu bersandar pada tiang di sisi tenda dan menunjukkan senyumannya pada Robin.

Robin tertawa kecil dan segera mendekap sosok pria yang mengulurkan tangan padanya itu.

"Zoro! Aku merindukanmu dan yang lain!"

"Hm. Aku juga, Robin."

Robin melepaskan pelukannya dan silih menyapa semua nakama-nya. Dari reuni itulah Robin tahu bahwa sekarang Luffy bekerja sebagai pemimpin angkatan laut, Usopp bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penghasil bom, Chopper bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit di desa kecil untuk menolong rakyat yang berada dalam kemiskinan, Franky bekerja sebagai supervisor di salah satu perusahaan penghasil robot, Brook tetap menjadi idola, Sanji tetap menjadi koki dan Nami menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik untuk anak-anaknya. Lihat saja anak Nami dan Sanji. Di tahun pertama pernikahan, mereka dikaruniai empat anak kembar dan tahun berikutnya dikaruniai dua anak kembar. Robin sendiri saat itu tidak dapat menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sanji dan Nami karena pekerjaan memaksanya untuk berada di kota yang sangat jauh dari kota diselenggarakannya pesta pernikahan Sanji dan Nami.

Reuni kru topi jerami berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Tertawa bersama seperti saat mereka masih mengarungi lautan sebagai bajak laut.

* * *

"Anak kalian lucu sekali." Robin mencubit pelan pipi salah satu dari anak Nami.

Nami yang saat itu sedang menyuapi anak-anaknya yang lain tersenyum. "Haha. Aku saja tidak menyangka punya anak selucu itu. Sebenarnya punya anak itu memusingkan, apalagi jumlahnya banyak seperti ini. Tapi, saat melihat mereka berenam tersenyum, rasanya bebanku seperti menguap entah ke mana."

Robin ikut tersenyum, membuat Nami membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat wajah Robin memerah.

"Kalau begitu kau juga cepat menikah dengan Zoro!"

* * *

Matahari mulai terbenam, terlihat indah saat melihatnya di pantai. Warna matahari yang bersinar oranye terlihat indah bercampur dengan warna lautan yang biru. Seusai reuni yang berlangsung meriah, beberapa kru topi jerami terlihat mengistirahatkan diri di atas kursi restoran dengan perut yang sudah menyerupai balon-balon.

Robin berjalan ke arah pantai dan duduk di sana, membiarkan gaunnya basah terkena ombak yang menggulung ke tepian pantai. Sebuah tepukan di kepalanya lalu membuat Robin menengadah dan memersilahkan orang tersebut duduk di sisinya.

"Zoro…." Robin bersandar di pundak kekar pria yang beberapa tahun lalu adalah samurai itu. Pria yang kini bekerja sebagai kepala aparat keamanan di sebuah kota yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kota Montez.

"Robin, aku sudah mewujudkan janjiku. Aku datang setelah menjadi pria yang lebih baik sekarang. Setidaknya, sekarang aku sudah tidak sering berhutang seperti dulu."

"Begitu? Bagaimana dengan sifat gampang tersesatmu?"

"Itu, sih, tidak berubah."

Robin tertawa.

"Itu karena aku merasa bahwa tidak masalah menjadi orang yang selalu tersesat selama aku memiliki seseorang yang menuntunku keluar dari ketersesatanku itu."

"Zoro?"

"Robin, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Robin mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Zoro saat pria di sisinya merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna emas.

Robin membuka kotak tersebut dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ini…." Robin memandang Zoro. Keduanya beradu dalam sebuah kontak mata.

"Iya, itulah yang ingin kuserahkan kepadamu."

Di dalam kotak itu bukanlah berisi cincin atau benda semacamnya. Di dalam kotak beludru itu tersemat sebuah kertas yang isinya;

_**Aku mungkin bukan pria sempurna. Aku hanya mengandalkan otot untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu dan jarang berpikir dengan jernih. Aku suka sekali berhutang dulu dan sangat suka bertarung. Aku juga tidak punya keluarga lagi. Tapi, aku punya kau. Aku yang hanya mengandalkan otot selalu ditolong olehmu yang selalu mengandalkan otak. Aku yang mudah panik ditolong oleh sifatmu yang tenang dan menenangkan. Aku yang tidak punya keluarga, sebentar lagi akan memilikinya. Keluarga yang kubangun bersamamu, Roronoa Robin. Bukanlah cincin yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu, tapi hatiku, hidupku, dan diriku. Cintaku. Bukankah symbol pernikahan sesungguhnya adalah cinta? Bukan sebuah cincin atau semacamnya.**_

"Ini." Robin memejamkan mata, pikirannya terbang ke beberapa tahun lalu. "Seperti saat kita menemukan _one piece_, 'kan?"

"Kau benar. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa _one piece_ adalah itu." Zoro ikut memejamkan mata dan mengingat saat itu. Saat klimaks dimana perjalanan kru topi jerami berakhir.

Zoro kemudian membuka matanya lagi, dan dilihatnya Robin masih terpejam. Ia gunakan saat itu untuk mengecup dahi calon mempelainya. Sebuah kecupan panjang yang membuat Robin tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Robin."

"Aku pun begitu, Zoro."

* * *

_Seluruh kru topi jerami tercengang memandang isi dari kotak yang disebut-sebut berisi one piece ini. Setelah berbagai macam pertarungan mereka lewati, akhirnya mereka menjadi bajak laut nomor satu dan berhasil memperoleh one piece. Tapi, apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu membuat kru topi jerami bungkam. Pasalnya, tidak ada harta, uang, berlian, atau apa pun yang semula ada di bayangan mereka. Yang ada di dalam kotak itu hanyalah sepucuk surat usang yang menggunakan huruf poneglyph. Robin maju dan membacakan isi surat tersebut di hadapan kru topi jerami dan beberapa kru bajak laut lain yang ada di sana._

"_One piece, seperti yang diketahui, merupakan kunci kebahagiaan yang diincar banyak bajak laut. Meski, belum seorang pun yang mengetahui wujud dari one piece itu sendiri. Karena, one piece memang bukan benda berwujud. One piece ada di hati bajak laut sejati. Perjalanan kalian selama ini mengarungi lautan, bertemu dengan banyak orang, dan pertarungan mendebarkan itulah yang menghasilkan one piece. Jadi, apakah one piece itu? Hei, bajak laut yang telah berhasil menang. Tidak sadarkah kalian bahwa kalian telah memiliki one piece? One piece adalah keluarga, teman, dan kenangan yang telah kalian dapatkan sekarang. One piece berarti menyatukan hati kalian untuk sebuah kedamaian. One piece adalah cinta. Seorang bajak laut tidak akan bahagia tanpa kecintaannya pada lautan, orang-orang dan alam. Seorang bajak laut yang memiliki one piece berarti memiliki orang-orang berharga yang hatinya telah bersatu dengan hati mereka. Itulah arti dari one piece. Dengan ini, kalian telah mengerti arti sesungguhnya dari one piece, one piece adalah harta berharga yang ada di hati kalian. Harta sesungguhnya yang memang patut untuk diincar siapa pun, cinta."_

**FIN**

* * *

**(REVIEW?)**


End file.
